scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Rescuers Down Under (TheBeckster1000 Style)
The Rescuers Down Under (TheBeckster1000 Style) is TheBeckster1000's movie-spoof of "The Rescuers Down Under". Cast *Bernard - Spongebob Squarepants *Miss Bianca - Sandy Cheeks *Jake - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Wilbur - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Cody - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Marahute - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Percival C. McLeach - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Joanna - Sabor (Tarzan) *Cody's Mother - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Faloo - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Baitmouse - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Telegraph Mouse - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Chairmouse - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Cricket Cook - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Cricket Waiter - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Francios - Wilbur (Goofy & Wilbur) *Sparky the Fly - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *The Doctor Mouse - Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Nursemice - Suzy the Mouse, Mary Mouse, Perla Mouse (Cinderella), Miss Kitty, Queen Moustoria (The Great Mouse Detective) and Little Sister Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Flying Squirrel - Abu (Aladdin) *Twister the Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Frank - Mushu (Mulan) *Krebbs - Nigel (The Wild) *Red - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Polly - Nala (The Lion King) *Razorback - Warthog (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Gallery 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Bernard 220px-Sandy Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks as Miss Bianca Justin in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Justin as Jake Scuttle-Flying.jpg|Scuttle as Wilbur The Loud House Clyde Nickelodeon.png|Clyde McBride as Cody Rain.2.jpg|Rain as Marahute Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Percival C. McLeach Sabor the Leopard.jpg|Sabor as Joanna Alyssa Carmichael (Belle).jpg|Belle as Cody's Mother MrsDuchessdisney.jpg|Duchess as Faloo Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as The Baitmouse Timothy mouse..jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Telegraph Mouse Mr. Krabs (1).png|Mr. Krabs as The Chairmouse Ray (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Ray as Cricket Coook MrDizzyDevil.jpg|Dizzy Devil as Cricket Waiter WilburGrasshopper.jpg|Wilbur as Francois Cri-Kee in Mulan.jpg|Cri-Kee as Sparky the Fly Dr. David Q. Dawson.jpg|Dr. David Q. Dawson as The Doctor Mouse Cinderella241.jpg|Suzy the Mouse, Mary Mouse, Perla Mouse, Miss Kitty.jpg|Miss Kitty, Queen Moustoria.jpg|Queen Moustoria, Little Sister.jpg|and Little Sister as The Nursemice Abu.png|Abu as The Flying Squirrel Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Twister the Snake Profile - Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Frank Nigel in The Wild.jpg|Nigel as Krebbs Mr Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Red Nala in The Lion King.jpg|Nala as Polly The-Bedknobs-Broomsticks-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-6671328-853-480-1-.jpg|Warthog as Razorback (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:The Rescuers Down Under movie spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Movie spoofs Category:Parodies